


Only You

by Silentmew



Series: Chocobros [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gladnis, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentmew/pseuds/Silentmew
Summary: Ignis is having trouble adjusting to his pregnancy body.





	Only You

Gladio was rushing, he’d slept in and was already late. To make matters worse Ignis still had not emerged from their room ready to leave and they had to meet Noctis in a little under and hour. “Ignis have you seen my other boot?” He swore under his breath. “Ignis!” Still no reply. Of all the days…. “Come oh we have to go! Ignis I called….” Ignis was sitting on the floor in nothing but his boxers and white t shirt, hair disheveled, several pieces of clothing scattered around him, sobbing. ‘Six not today’ Gladio thought silently. He sighed and knelt in front of Ignis taking his hands in his. “Iggy what’s wrong?”

“No it’s stupid, you’ll be late,” Ignis replied. Gladio grumbled, he definitely didn’t have time for this.

“Iggy…” he stopped himself taking a deep breath and changing his tone. He knelt in front of Ignis and took his hands in his. “Ignis you’re crying, I’m not leaving till you tell me what’s wrong.”

 

Ignis shifted awkwardly before sending a fresh wave of tears streaming down his face. “Nothing fits. All I wanted was to do this one thing for myself. I can’t even see what I’m trying to put on and nothing fits! I feel ugly and useless,” Ignis sobbed. “How can you love me like this?!”

Gladio chuckled, standing and pulling Ignis to his feet. He held Ignis swaying with him slowly, dancing as Gladio peppered kisses over his neck and face. He began to Humm in a low voice. Ignis opened his mouth to question Gladio who simply shushed him, smiling. He loved how Ignis looked, all round, belly filled with his child, face rounded and softer. 

“I like how you look Iggy. I think you are sexy as all hell. You’re having my baby, how can I not love you?! Although…” Gladio said rubbing Iggy's belly. “You’re what…. 16 weeks? I think it’s about time we got you some new clothes. Guess it has been a while since you’ve been out…” Gladio kissed him before crossing over to the dresser and pulling out a large hoodie and a pair of his track pants, handing them to Ignis. “Wear these for now and I’ll pick something up for you on the way back. Stay home today Iggy, take a day, Noctis will understand.”

Ignis nodded, slipping the hoodie over his head and smiling. “Hey Gladio, don’t forget. We have an appointment at 3.”

“Got it, 3pm. You sure you still don’t wanna know?” Gladio asked.

“I want it to be a surprise,” Ignis replied. “Don’t you?”

“Well I don’t know honestly. Might be nice to know so we can start thinking of names,” Gladio replied. “But since it is your body I respect your choice. We do it your way, okay?”

“Okay. Thanks Gladio,” Ignis replied. “Better get going.”

Gladio found his boot, and put it on before kissing Ignis one last time. “I’ll see you at 3. I love you Iggs. Get some rest.”

Ignis crawled back into bed once Gladio left, wrapped in the clothing that smelt like him, rubbing circles on his belly. What would it be like to know, he thought.


End file.
